


Sealed With a Five-Fold Kiss

by MissyJAnne85



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beltane, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Intense, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rituals, Romance, Sex Magic, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyJAnne85/pseuds/MissyJAnne85
Summary: He rested his forehead against hers, breathing heavily.“Are you okay?” He whispered, cupping her cheeks with both hands.“Yes.” Her breath ghosted across his skin, she was trembling.“Do you want more?” He asked, biting his lip in anticipation. Hermione’s hands reached up to hold onto his wrists. “Gods yes.”***A bonfire is lit, the scene is set, together Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger celebrate Beltane with a Five-Fold Kiss.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 26
Kudos: 132





	Sealed With a Five-Fold Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raven_maiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_maiden/gifts).



> Forgive me if I ramble. I confess, I’m a little nervous. This is my first time writing and uploading a oneshot and it is also my first time writing smut...I really hope you like it! Please leave a review cause it brings me joy!
> 
> I honestly cannot express how much gratitude I have towards the two amazing Beta’s who worked with me...   
> To Ribbonofsunshine - thank you so much for taking the time to polish this fic! You have elevated my work so much - if it shines it’s because of you!  
> To WhatSoMalfoy - thank you for being an extra set of eyes, noticing the things I have missed and Britpicking - if it sparkles its because of you!
> 
> This fic is for Raven_Maiden - thank you for constantly encouraging me. These words wouldn’t be here without you.

**_ Sealed With a Five-Fold Kiss _ **

**_By MissyJAnne85_ **

**_Beta’d by Ribbonofsunshine and WhatSoMalfoy_ **

They made their way hand in hand, barefoot through the grounds. The dewy manicured grass felt lush beneath their feet. The sky was clear and the sun was close to setting. An undercurrent of excitement at the prospect of celebrating together, thrilling through them both.

“Are you ready for this?” Asked Draco, softly squeezing her hand.

Hermione smiled softly at him and squeezed back, “You know I am, it’s Beltane.” 

They arrived at the prearranged site - a clearing near the Malfoy Orchard. 

Together, with an ease associated with both familiarity and practice, they set up their circle.

Symbolic items were placed at the four cardinal points: A chunk of Amethyst symbolizing Earth facing north, a cauldron filled with purified water facing west, a large orange candle flickered facing south and an unlit white sage smudge stick rested in an abalone shell facing east. Small white quartz stones connected each point and rounded out their circle. A pentagram candle and picnic basket were positioned within the circle in the north, and Draco constructed a medium sized, self-contained bonfire in the south. The picnic basket was packed with celebratory food including a bottle of Meade, a rich savory barley stew, fresh buttery bread, fried honey cakes and Draco’s favourite fruit...figs. 

Draco lit the smudge stick by casting a wandless, nonverbal _incendo._ Starting in the East, he waved the burning sage and walked the perimeter of the circle in a clockwise direction. He purified the space a total of three times whilst Hermione sat cross legged in the centre of the circle, her eyes closed and palms facing upwards resting on her knees. Together they began chanting repeatedly:

_“We cast this circle for our protection. Keep negativity out; let only love come in._

_We cast this circle for our protection. Keep negativity out; let only love come in.”_

Draco entered the now purified space and placed the smudge stick back in the abalone shell and walked over to Hermione, pulling her up to stand beside him. Together they turned towards the East, wand in hand, arms outstretched towards the sky as Draco chanted,

_“I call the Guardian of East and the element of Air to watch over this sacred circle._ ” 

A gust of wind caressed their cheeks and a strong plume of smoke drifted lazily into the air from the smudge stick. Both bowed their head in silent acknowledgement and together they turned to the South. Once again Draco chanted,

“ _I call upon the Guardian of South and the element of Fire to watch over this sacred circle._ ” 

The orange candle and bond fire flames flared and both of them and a sudden warmth caressed their skin. Shadows danced across the ground and again they lowered

their heads in silent recognition. Together they turned to the West and this time it was Hermione who chanted,

_“I call upon the Guardian of West and the element of Water to watch over this sacred circle.”_

The water in their cauldron began to simmer and steam, tiny bubbles beginning to burst upon the surface. Once again, they bowed their heads in solemn thanks. They turned for the final time towards the North and Hermione’s voice rang clear as she chanted,

_“I call upon the Guardian of North and the element of Earth to watch over this sacred circle._ ”

Hermione’s hair began to crackle with static and she could feel her magic connecting to the earth beneath her feet. She resisted the urge to turn and smile at Draco. They bowed their heads reverently in acknowledgement and turned to face each other. With their wands still outstretched towards the sky they chanted together toward the emerging stars,

“ _We call upon the God and Goddess to watch over this circle, fill it with love, peace and divinity. So mote it be!”_

The surrounding air was electric and together they could feel the formation of a protective sphere enclosing them. They lowered their arms, walked to the East and carefully placed their wands next to one another.

Returning to the centre of the circle they slowly undressed one another. Hermione’s nimble fingers assisted Draco in removing both his linen shirt and pants. In turn he slid the straps off her dress down her shoulders and it pooled around her feet. Both were slow to take in each other’s appearance as they saw each other naked for the first time. Hermione blushed, clearly they had both come prepared.

“Please Lord and Lady don’t wake me if I’m dreaming,” muttered Draco.

“You’re not,” Hermione whispered. “Believe me, you’re not...because if you are then I am too and ... and Draco, you’re fucking beautiful.”

He reverently reached out to cradle her cheeks with both hands and whispered, “You my beloved, are a goddess...my goddess. Merlin knows what I’ve done in this lifetime to deserve this moment.” 

He swiped a stray tear away from her cheek, dropped his hands and stepped back slightly in order to kneel at her feet. He swallowed nervously whilst kneeling and then began the ritual of the _Five-Fold Kiss_. 

"Blessed be thy feet, that have brought thee in these ways.” Draco brushed the lightest of kisses upon both feet then raised his head to level with her knees.

“Blessed be thy knees, that shall kneel at the sacred altar.” Once more his brushed gentle kisses upon each knee. Hermione shuddered in anticipation. Draco licked his lips in appreciation at the neatly trimmed thatch of curls covering her sex. His mouth salivated and he felt a delicious ache between his own legs, but he straightened in order to be level with her womb. 

“Blessed be thy womb, without which we would not be.” Draco reverently kissed her once more and rose to his feet. He stared in appreciation at her heaving breasts then locked eyes with Hermione and murmured,

“Blessed be thy breasts, formed in beauty.” 

Hermione’s breath hitched and skittered as he kissed first the right nipple and then the left. Her skin pebbled beneath his ministrations and she almost moaned in frustration as his caresses were so achingly light. 

Increasing the closeness between them Draco leant towards her and whispered against her mouth,

“Blessed be thy lips, that shall utter the Sacred Names."

With one hand he tilted her chin up slightly, wrapping his other arm around her back, pulling her flush against his body as their lips pressed against each other in a searing kiss. Hermione instantly fisted her hands into his hair; she was drowning in sensation. She almost groaned with disappointment as she felt his lips leave hers. Reluctantly he let her go and stepped respectfully back into place.

Hermione was panting slightly as she stared at him, her pupils fully dilated. Draco swallowed audibly as Hermione sank to her knees at his feet. 

"Blessed be thy feet, that have brought thee in these ways,” she whispered with intensity. She honoured his feet with gentle kisses, her lips incredibly soft. Hermione adjusted her posture and looked up at him from the ground to meet his gaze.

“Blessed be thy knees, that shall kneel at the sacred altar.” More kisses followed, first the right knee, then the left. Draco’s erection was painful and he visibly shuddered when Hermione’s mouth was aligned with it. He felt the vibrations caress his skin as she whispered, 

“Blessed be thy phallus, without which we would not be.” Her movements stuttered, and his knees nearly buckled in disbelief as Hermione’s pink tongue tasted his precum prior to placing a barely-there kiss on his throbbing cock. Draco couldn’t hide his moan. He gently assisted Hermione back to her feet, and she looked up at him and continued once more. 

“Blessed be thy chest, formed in strength.” She stepped in toward him in order to lean down slightly and kissed the right pectoral, followed by the left. She raised her head and he felt he would surely die if he didn’t kiss her. Her words skated across his mouth,

“Blessed be thy lips, that shall utter the Sacred Names." Finally, she was pulling him toward her and their lips found each other again. 

Their bodies aligned flush against one another and he nearly came as he heard Hermione moan. _Fuuuuuuuuuck_ his mind screamed. He needed more. Draco broke their kiss, only to lick her bottom lip. She sighed as he slipped his tongue gently into her mouth. Their tongues entwined, caressing each other. Draco’s arm tightened around her waist as Hermione’s knees began to weaken. She broke away in embarrassment to regain her footing. He rested his forehead against hers, breathing heavily.

“Are you okay?” He whispered, cupping her cheeks with both hands.

“Yes.” Her breath ghosted across his skin, she was trembling.

“Do you want more?” He asked, biting his lip in anticipation. Hermione’s hands reached up to hold onto his wrists. “Gods yes.” 

“Promise you’ll tell me if it’s too much?” He wouldn’t tell her, but Draco was terrified he would fuck this up. He was convinced he was dreaming that she had said _yes_.

“Draco,” Hermione swallowed and locked eyes with him. “I promise it will never be enough.”

And then they were kissing and kissing and kissing, her hands were exploring, his mouth was tasting the salt on her skin. He was leaving trails of kisses down her body and before she could fully register what was happening he was kneeling before her. He reached out and took her hand, prompted her to lay on the ground beside him. 

She gazed up at stars as he parted her legs. She breathed deeply as he kissed constellations slowly up her thighs. Her body thrummed with anticipation, letting out a gasp as she felt his hot breath on her centre. She knew he was staring and her face flamed. She didn’t know what to do with her hands.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Draco whispered, mirroring her words from earlier. “Hermione, will you touch your breasts for me? Please.”

She realized in that moment she would do anything he asked without hesitation. She wanted to, no _needed_ to please him. He was her Adonis, her everything and she would surely die if he wasn’t happy.

She cupped her breasts and her thumbs brushed her nipples; she wasn’t sure who was moaning, all her focus was drawn to the sensation between her legs. He had parted her slit, was tasting her, devouring her hungrily with his mouth. His tongue expertly avoided her clit. She squeezed and palmed her breasts in frustration. She lifted her pelvis and groaned, unsatisfied, feeling the vibrations of his chuckle against her thigh and she collapsed back into the earth.

“Is there something you want Hermione?” He asked, while slipping a finger into her impossibly tight snatch. She was a writhing mess, driven by need, shamelessly thrusting against his hand.

“Draco, please let me come.” She didn’t care that she was begging, she was too far gone. And he loved it.

“You’re so good, Hermione. So polite, so sweet.” He slid in a second finger and started working her clit with his thumb. “Now be a good girl and come. Let me see you shatter.” 

She knew she could do that, wanted to do _that_ for him…she tilted her head back, let out a slow moan as her body started to tremble as she came. 

Waves of pleasure radiated from her core as Draco applied additional pressure insistent on prolonging her pleasure. Hermione’s heart was still racing and her thighs occasionally twitched as he gradually slowed his movements and steadily eased the pressure applied between her legs. Draco softly praised her as the aftershocks sent delicious tingles from her over sensitive core.

“You are just so beautiful, my Hermione, my Goddess,” he said whilst placing gentle kisses on her shoulder. “Such a good girl.”

She tilted her head and looked up when he removed his hand from between her legs. 

Draco had a self-assured expression as he licked his fingers and suckled his thumb. He crawled up her body predatorily as she willingly spread her legs to accommodate him.

His gaze was intense and his pupils were blown. “I’m going to take you now,” he told her. “And make you mine.” 

Hermione smiled, “Surely you know that I’m already yours.”

“You are?” His mercurial grey eyes were so dark. 

“Yes.” She said fiercely. “And you’re mine.”

“For as long as you will have me.” Draco declared fervently. 

She poured everything she had into their next kiss. Her hands held onto his back as he aligned himself with her and started to slowly ease his way into her.

“Gods,” Draco hissed. He was trying desperately to be gentle and his initial thrusts were shallow, almost agonizingly slow. “You feel incredible...so tight. Are you okay?”

“Yes,” Hermione rasped. “Please Draco, don’t stop moving.” 

With each thrust her body welcomed him a little deeper and soon she was enthusiastically meeting him, bracing her feet into the earth in order to intensify the friction between them. 

The magic surrounding them was alive and electric, heightening everything. Every kiss, every caress, every cry of delight was magnified tenfold. It was as if they were surrounded by the sensations and pleasures of each other’s body, of each other’s magic. Hermione and Draco moved in tandem and their magic hummed in approval, accepting their offering as combined sweat soaked into the earth. 

She wrapped her legs around his waist, clinging to him in encouragement as he attempted to bury himself deeper. Hermione cried out as the shift in position hit just the right spot. Everything began to tighten and coil, her toes curled and her fingers dug into the muscles of Draco’s back. 

“Fuuuuuk,” he groaned.

“I’m so close,” Hermione sobbed.

“Fuck yes, I want you to come. Come for me, please sweetheart come for me.”

And she did. She shattered around him and it was like flinging herself off a cliff. Her body exploded, her magic convulsed, she was screaming herself hoarse and suddenly he was following her into the abyss. He groaned as his seed spurt into her greedy cunt. He continued to thrust once, twice, three times and collapsed. Realizing her potential discomfort, he went to move but she held onto him. 

“Please,” she croaked. “Just a little longer.” 

He stilled, and she sighed in contentment, loving the intimacy and awareness that he was still inside her. 

Sooner then she would like he rolled off of her and onto his back. She instinctively curled herself into his side, draping her arm across his chest and entwined their legs. He held onto her with a desperation that could have scared him, but it didn’t. Their joint fluids seeped out of Hermione and into the grass as they lay in comfortable silence, their bodies still thrumming in post orgasmic bliss. 

“Blessed be,” Hermione murmured.

“Abso-fucking-lutely,” agreed Draco in his delirium. He grinned as she let out a peal

of mischievous laugher whilst snuggling further into his side. 

“I’m glad it was you,” she said.

“Me too,” he agreed and nuzzled into her voluminous hair. 

……………

“I guess we should move,” she contemplated.

“But I like it here.”

“On the ground?” He could hear her amusement.

“Yes…especially with you in my arms.” 

“Very smooth Draco.”

“There are standards to maintain... I am ‘fucking beautiful’ after all.”

She swatted his chest playfully. “Prat.”

.............

She was light headed from the Meade and a little tipsy. They were sitting near the bonfire, the unpacked picnic basket spread out, almost totally devoured. The sweetness from fried honey cakes lingered on her lips and she sucked on her finger while gazing at Draco as he ate the last fig. 

“See something you like?” he asked with a quirk of an eyebrow.

“Oh, it’s much more than like.”

He pushed away their empty plates and crawled towards her, manoeuvring himself so he could rest his head on her bare thighs. 

She ran her fingers through his hair and he sighed with pleasure.

“How much?” He sounded hesitant, all former playfulness gone.

“How much what?” Her hand stopped moving in his hair and he almost pouted. Instead he took her hand and squeezed as he clarified.

“How much do you like me?”

Hermione was baffled. “Draco…Do you really not know?”

“I don’t want...I need to be sure...the magic, it— “

“Amplifies what already exists.” 

He sat up suddenly and faced her, needing to see the truth reflected in her eyes. “Which means?” He had to be sure, had to know she felt the same. Because every word he had spoken tonight was the truth. She was his Goddess and she owned his heart…and if she didn’t love him after tonight, it could potentially destroy him. Hermione reached out and held his hands and suddenly he was trembling.

“Draco...I love you, am _desperately_ in love with you.”

“Oh, thank the Gods.” He whispered, pulling her closer as she adjusted herself to sit in his lap. He leaned towards her and kissed her reverently, lovingly, demonstrating the depth of his emotions and pouring them into her mouth. 

They broke apart and he leant his forehead against hers and murmured fiercely. “I love you too, Hermione. It will forever be you.”

……...

Hermione’s eyes scanned the clearing, double checking just in case she had missed anything. She didn’t think that she had...they could always check in the morning...or afternoon, she mused. 

“And just what are you contemplating?”

“Sleep, with you. I mean, if that’s alright...Because if you want me to go—”

He silenced her with a kiss and took her hand. “I don’t want you to go anywhere, and besides, once we’ve rested we can transcribe the ritual into our Book of Shadows.”

“Draco...exactly _how_ detailed do you plan on documenting this ritual.”

“Well it has to be accurate. I need to pay homage to my favourite Holiday?”

“It’s your favourite? Why Draco, I never would have guessed,” she said aiming for a straight face but failing completely and he grinned a cheeky grin in reply. They started walking back to the Manor in rumpled clothes, Hermione’s beaded bag barely balancing on her shoulder.

“Now Granger,” he said. “I think I’ll need to transcribe our sexual escapades. It was more than evident last night that my abilities tampered with the overall functionality of your brain.”

He was smirking, so she shoved him. Hermione attempted to swat him with her beaded bag and missed. “Draco!” 

He danced further out of her reach and laughed. “You see? It’s affecting your aim, too!”

“You are such a prat!” She attempted another swing and missed again.

“Yes, I am. I am your very own prat...Whom you _love_ , by the way. No taking it back now, Granger. You’re stuck with me.” Again, he grinned and her heart fluttered. She caught up with him and reclaimed his hands. 

“Yes I am. I am completely stuck with you. I’ll have to contemplate the full ramifications of that later...Now take me to bed. To _sleep_ Draco.” 

“Just sleep?” He was pouting.

“...for now.”

“...And later?”

“Well, you may need to help me remember some details...”

“Oh?”

“Of the specific techniques you use in the circle...”

“I used many techniques Hermione, you’ll have to be more specific.” He stared down at her face and her expression was the picture of innocents. Unfortunately, her ‘just fucked’ hair destroyed the look she was going for...his cock twitched. “Granger?”

“Hmm?”

“I love Beltane.”

“I know.”

He grinned a shit eating grin and she giggled. He pulled her close, wrapping his arm around her and they continued walking through the gardens and back towards the Manor. 

::::FIN::::

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes you discovered are mine.
> 
> If the phrase “Abso-fucking-lutely” sounds familiar...that’s probably because it is! I stole it from Sex and the City! It’s initially said by the character Big.
> 
> The Five-Fold Kiss a Wiccan Ritual - I couldn’t remember the wording from way back in my witchy days... the best replica I found was written by Wikipedia of all places. 
> 
> The Harry Potter characters are not mine, I make no money! I’m just happy to play with them :)


End file.
